commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
MidnightAnubis
MidnightAnubis is a part-time commentator who started making commentaries in 2009/2010. He stopped in 2011 but returned in 2013 after seeing videos by MasterTP10. Avatars * Nightwing (2014-Present)(Used for Countdowns) * Tomoya (2015-Present)(Used for General Videos) * Gundham Tanaka(Danganronpa) * David Grimm(OC) * Risky Boots(Shantae)(One Shot/Response/Rant avatar) * Sailor Uranus(Sailor Moon) * Wicke(Pokemon) Former Avatars * May(2013-2014) * Serena (2014) * Hohenheim(Only used once) * Subaru(Only used once) * Erza (Only used once) * Dr.Strange(Only used once) * Rosalina * Dark Pit(Only used once) * Thunderlane(Only used once) * Cure Aqua * Black Cat (2015-Present) * Chie Satonaka(Used for Analysis Videos/Death Battle) * Marie(Splatoon) * Yatogami Tohka (One Shot/Response Avatar) * Germany(Hetalia) * Kyoryu Gold * Gundham Tanaka * Makoto(Free!) * Gray Fullbuster(Fairy Tail) * Crona(Soul Eater) Commentaries List of commentaries by MidnightAnubis Damon Damon is MidnightAnubis' personified memory of his gentleman days and he was created when Monokuma/Junko captured him and Susan during their collab commentary on TamashiiHiroka. After XYZ, MidnightAnubis' dark side, made his appearance known, Damon found him and absorbed XYZ into himself. He made his first appearance in The Encounter, and he has made his commentary debut when he commentated on MangaKamen and Galeforce3192's collab. Trivia *He has recently come out as an A-Gender commentator. *The reason for creating the MidnightAnubis channel was due to people in the past false-flagging his commentaries(and this caused his initial termination). As such, he opted to make a separate channel for Commentaries to prevent any issues on his new main channel. *He was originally going to do a commentary on Hardcore Kid's Land Before Time series review, but because he accidentally got a fan-service image of May that he didn't notice until he saw the render, and since he was unable to fix it, he ultimately cancelled the video. *Initially, MidnightAnubis was going to do a remake of his commentary on MasterTP10 after seeing Devil's Court, but he abandoned the idea since he felt it wasn't worth it. *Other scrapped commentaries include: MDXLR Videos' commentary that Quote Commentaries and TheFieryHenry did a commentary on, a commentary on Gamer Rant's commentary on Gligar13vids, Zerarick's one shot on Derterifii, a commentary on MasterTP10's first countdown, a commentary on Verlisify's Hyper Training video, as well as a commentary on MrWeenieProductions' video complaining about Saban Content ID'ing videos regarding Power Rangers. *He is also known for trashing Quarterguy numerous times(whether it be his Disappointing Games list, the fact that he monetized videos talking about the dead or the numerous petition postings on his Twitter, which resulted in Anubis referring to Quarterguy as the 'Dale Gribble of the Countdown Community. ') **This has also resulted in numerous arguments with fellow commentator: Rion Rhino Mills *His main rival in this Community appears to be MasterTP10 , either due to the fact that Anubis was inspired by his commentaries or because of the fact that TP has done 4 commentaries on him since 2012. *He supposedly is electronically related to fellow commentator: MDXLR Videos . **His newest one shot seems to confirm this :P *He has done a co-op review of "Masked Rider" and "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight" with Illiniguy34, he became his partner after Mike Johnston left the CC the second time. *He was also the founder for The 2021 Gamers , before shutting it down in August 2016 due to the members. Category:Commentators Category:The 2021 Gamers Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Independent commentators Category:Reviewers Category:Danganronpa Commentators